


Metanoia

by Wishiwasanavenger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Was Not Burned, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Reader, Jedi Reader, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Reader is kinda a badass, Reader-Insert, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Sith Anakin Skywalker, The Dark Side of the Force, Violence, anakin skywalker x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishiwasanavenger/pseuds/Wishiwasanavenger
Summary: Metanoia - change in one’s way of life resulting from penitence or spiritual conversion.Y/N never wanted this, she never wanted any of this. She never wanted to be a Jedi, she never wanted to develop feeling for Anakin, she never wanted control of the galactic empire. But, she had to admit, it felt damn good.Once a member of the Jedi order, Y/N has to adjust to her new life. But, what with making sure her Husband is mentally stable, ruling alongside him and starting a new order, things are changing too fast for her to keep up. Y/N is turning into someone she never wanted. But, what we want isn’t always what we need.Emperor! Anakin Skywalker x Empress! ReaderAnakin Skywalker x readerNote: There will be separate warnings for each chapter
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The Prologue is much shorter than the future parts (hopefully). 
> 
> Warnings: Violence, mentions decapitation

_“The Republic was corrupt!” A feminine voice fills the arena of the Senate “Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith lord!” audible gasps can be heard from where the woman is standing “So, we killed him,” She pauses, giving the man beside her a pointed look “Well, I did,”_

_“He should have gone on trial!” A senator shouts and the woman gives him an icy glare “He ordered for the death of the Jedi. He made the clones who fought alongside us for years, who we grew friendships and trust with…” Anger is prominent in her voice and the man sat beside her grabs her hand and she instantly calms; taking a deep breath. “He was a murderer, and we avenged the death of the Jedi,” She then turns around, looking at the other half of the room where she finds some form of comfort in Padmé Amidala’s eyes which are trained on the woman in horror._

_“We are starting a new government. An Empire if you will,” she says casually, knowing she has every pair of eyes in the room on her. “But Democracy will still stand! We will hold votes; we will help your people! I have the privilege to say that I call a great many of you friends,” Her eyes search for Bail Organa and Padmé yet again “and the others have seen me in action, I have helped you protect your planets for years. I believe I am more than qualified for the job.” She pauses for air, looking down at her dress - a black garment with black sparkle above the waist, the sleeves (with the same sparkle), ending just above her elbows whilst a Jedi belt seems to be holding the fabric together “and if any of you disagree, we can remind you of how we cut the Chancellor’s head off when he had something to say about it,” gasps fill the room yet again._

_“What about the Jedi? Who will keep the peace?”_

_“A new order will be created. Some of you may have heard of grey Jedi’s, we will raise the new generation differently, we will fix the mistakes of the old order, and bring back the peace a balance, as it was prophesied - and we will do the same to the Republic,” She nods, ending her speech and rapid clapping fills the room. The man next to her - hidden by a large black cloak - stands and the hood falls backwards just as the vision zooms into the woman’s face, both revealing…_

“Y/N?” A soft voice asks and the young woman looks up, finding Obi-Wan Kenobi looking down at her with kind eyes “I’ve been calling for you,”

“Sorry. I got a bit too into my meditation,” she replies, standing up so she can match the height of her friend. “Are you sure you’re alright?” concern laces Obi-Wan’s voice

“Of course,” Y/N denies, trying to rid the vision she saw moments earlier “Am I needed for something Master?” she tightens her ponytail, checking her Padawan braid was still showing.

“I was just about to grab Anakin for dinner, I was wondering if you’d like to join us?”

“Sure,” Y/N starts walking out the door

“Y/N…” Obi-Wan calls and she turns back “If something’s troubling you, Master Yoda would be happy to help you,”

“I know,” she nods

“Or even your own Master - Master Windu,”

“I know,” she repeats “But like I said, I’m fine. Now, let’s go grab Ani - I’m starving,” she walks out of the room. Y/N L/N was lost, the chancellor couldn’t be a Sith lord, could he? And the woman could have been lying. But who was that woman? And that man? It didn’t matter. Not all visions the Jedi saw were true, right? The Republic would not fall, neither would The Order. She would make sure of it.

_Oh, how wrong she was._


	2. Ding Dong, The Witch Is Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lowkey don't know where I'm going with this fic so like... Reader will definitely become Empress and be super cool though. 
> 
> Warnings: Violence, decapitation, mentions of death. I mention two Clone Trooper OC's which I talk about on my Tumblr.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: WishIWasAnAvenger

The visions never did stop. Every time, something was different. Maybe it was the outfit the woman was wearing or the dialogue she spoke; the message was always the same though: the Republic and Jedi would fall. Y/N had consulted Yoda in her early days of becoming a Jedi knight and he simply told her to focus: to figure out who the couple were before jumping to conclusions. They weren’t even sure if her visions were true. But, as the Clone Wars carried on, Y/N had bigger things to worry about and deciphering the meaning behind a vision that tormented her for years, just wasn’t a priority anymore.

Despite the troubling visions, her relationship with Anakin grew. They built a forbidden romance and eventually married on Coruscant after the Blue Shadow Virus incident - where Y/N along with Ahsoka and Padmé nearly died. The two were hopelessly in love, even Obi-Wan started to notice. Yet the visions continued. Anakin always comforted Y/N when she would greet him with shaking hands and a tired face after meditating or when she woke in the night, screaming and crying, begging to know who the mysterious couple were.

Y/N wishes she had figured it out sooner. As she runs through the Senate, trying to reach the Chancellor’s office. Palpatine had admitted he was a Sith lord to Anakin and Mace Windu had taken a team of Jedi to defeat him. Except, Anakin disobeyed Master Windu’s orders and headed there himself. Before Anakin left, he begged Y/N to stay for her own safety. However, after realising what was going to happen - the fall of the order- Y/N got in the nearest speeder and raced towards the Senate. 

It all made sense now. Anakin had been having visions of YN falling out of a window as a man laughed while Anakin screamed, crying out as he watched her fall. Palpatine had offered him something to prevent his nightmares from becoming reality, but Y/N would rather die than her husband fall to the dark side. She’d rather die than let the Order fall. So, if Anakin’s vision had to come true for that to happen, she didn’t mind. At least, that’s what she told herself. She didn’t want to die. So, maybe that’s why she was really running - not to sacrifice herself, but to kill the slimy bastard who’s been manipulating her husband since he was a child. But, telling herself otherwise made her think that maybe the Jedi wouldn’t hold whatever happens next against her.

Y/N runs up to the Chancellor’s office, rushing through the doors as Mace Windu loses his balance, lightning from Palpatine’s hand pushing him out.

“No!” She screams, watching her old Master fall to his death. It was supposed to be her. But, in a small way, she was grateful it wasn’t. Palpatine’s cackling fills the room as he gets to his feet and Y/N’s breathing starts to falter whilst Anakin looks at her in horror.

“Y/N…” Her vision blurs as Palpatine walks over to the hologram pad.

“A silly little girl won’t stop me,” Palpatine snickers. Cody appears on the hologram but Y/N doesn’t notice, her eyes darting between where Windu fell and the bodies of the Jedi around her “It seems I’ll have to kill the Jedi sooner than planned”, Palpatine seemingly scoffs.  
Anakin rushes over, grabbing Y/N’s hand and wrapping his right arm around her, pulling her close to him.“Y/N… Listen, this is to help us. I need you to believe me, what I’m doing…” 

“Execute order…” Y/N cries out whilst her brain kicks back in as she realizes what the Order would do. She takes out her lightsaber, pushing Anakin away from her whilst she makes a grab for Palpatine.

“Sixty-six”

“It will be done my lord,” the feedback replies.

“No,” Y/N screams. Palpatine grabs her, fighting back as she tries to keep hold of her lightsaber whilst simultaneously attempting to wound Palpatine. He sends a blast of lightning and Y/N is paralysed for a few seconds, allowing for Palpatine to gain the upper hand. Palpatine held Y/N’s own blue blade up against her neck and quickly backed her towards the window.

“Chancellor!” Anakin pleads “Let her go! You said you’d help me save her! You can’t kill her!” 

“I will help you, Anakin. If you pledge your allegiance to me,” Palpatine demands.

Y/N looks at Anakin with pleading eyes - begging him not to. Anakin can see the fear swimming in his partner’s eyes, neither of them wanted her to die. He follows her line of sight to the different lightsabers. Anakin ignores her attempts at help, only giving Y/N a small nod before dropping to the floor.

“I will do anything you ask, my lord. Just don’t kill her, help me save her instead,” Anakin asks helplessly.

“Good,” Seemingly content, Palpatine loosens his grip and Y/N managers to grab a hold of the same lightsaber he was holding to her neck “From henceforth you shall be known as Darth… Vader,” in that moment, Y/N forces one of the Jedis’ discarded lightsabers into her hands. Swinging her left arm back, Y/N cuts the Chancellor’s head clean off. She grabs her own lightsaber tightly so her throat isn’t cut as the body of the Chancellor falls backwards, but she loses balance. Just as she’s about to plummet to her death, Anakin reaches his hand out and Y/N is lurched forward. As she looks down, regaining her balance, she realises she’s holding both her own lightsaber and her old Master’s. Anakin stands, reaching towards his wife, who holds the lightsabers up defensively.

“Y/N…What’re you doing?” he asks concerned

“What am I doing?” she asks incredulously, getting closer to Anakin whilst he backs up “What were you doing becoming a Sith Lord?”

“It was to save your life!” Y/N starts to circle Anakin as he puts his hands up defensively.

“He killed all the Jedi!” Y/N shouts, tears starting to blur her eyesight as she steps over a fallen Jedi’s arm.

“What?” Anakin asks confused.

“Order sixty-six, it’s the order that wipes out the Jedi. Palpatine even said it himself!” YN almost screams. Anakin looks lost as a sudden sadness washes over him. “You killed them,” she whispers.

“I -” Anakin stutters.

“No!” Y/N pushes a lightsaber towards him, slightly disoriented from holding two instead of her normal one, wondering how Ahsoka does it. Did it, she corrects in her mind, realising Ahsoka could very well be dead.

“I knew I should have stopped this. I should have focused on the vision more, instead of the war. I could have stopped this!” Y/N drops the lightsabers in realisation. She’d failed to do the one thing she’d vowed to do. The Order had fallen, and the Republic was next.

“Y/N…” Anakin tries again, rushing forward when his wife drops to her knees. He hugs her close to his body and she tentatively wraps her own arms around him.

“What’ve you done?” Y/N asks, crying into Anakin’s cloak as he rubs her back “What’ve I done?”

“What we needed,” he replies

“No Anakin, no!” She tries to detach herself but Anakin grabs her face instead.

“What about the Jedi!?” She cries “Obi-Wan, Ahsoka?!’” She sees him freeze at that. His old padawan was most likely dead, lying cold and most likely by Rex’s hand, along with Obi-Wan, his old Master who was the closest thing he ever had for a father, killed by Cody and the clones’ he’d grown so close to. And Y/N’s own mind wandered to the Hera Squadron - wondering if any of them had killed a Jedi. They could never forgive themselves, none of them, but especially not Ward or Aureo. Oh god, Y/N squeezes her eyes shut in realisation and more tears are squeezed out of her eyes.

“We… We can’t think about that,” Anakin gulps, looking deeply into Y/N’s cloudy eyes “We can save the Republic, bring peace to it…make it better than before, make it an Empire,”

“No…” Y/N mutters with dread.

“Yes! We can rule together! You’re so smart,” he assures, wiping a tear away lovingly “You are so brilliant, we can do this! We can be together publicly, no rules to stop us. We will make the rules!” He can sense her coming around to the idea and uses his last hope to bring her over “If we don’t do this, we’re going to go on trial and almost definitely to prison.”

“I don’t want that,” Y/N sobs. 

“Then, we have to do this. We have to be in charge if we don’t want to be put on trial,” Y/N nods in understanding, she didn’t want to die - she didn’t want to go to prison. And ruling a galactic Empire seemed to be the only way out, and it wasn’t overly unappealing to the distraught woman. Her and Anakin could be together. They could abandon the old rules of the Jedi and Y/N could lean into the darker side she’d always felt. She’d made up her mind - she would have to mourn for her fallen friends later. They had work to do.

“Yeah?” Anakin asks hesitantly. 

“Yeah,” Y/N nods in agreement and Anakin kisses her as gently as he can in his excited state. When they pull away, Anakin smiles.

“And hey, you can finally wear all the dresses you see Padmé wear,” Anakin jokes.

“Yeah,” she smiles lightly at that.

And so, the plans for an Empire led by Anakin Skywalker and his wife - Y/N L/N - were started.


	3. The Separatists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: canon typical violence, dismemberment and mentions of murder.
> 
> Words: 2050 (roughly)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr - Wishiwasanavenger

_ “Today we’ll be practicing on your defence,” Master Windu says from his spot on the training mat, opposite his teenage Padawan. Y/N nods as they both ignite the training lightsabers. Windu lunges for her and she quickly ducks and the fight starts - Mace making sure his Padawan is constantly on the defence. _

_ It continues for just over ten minutes and when Master Obi-Wan and his Padawan enter, Y/N becomes more motivated. Anakin smirks at her and raises a teasing eyebrow when she nearly loses and she pushes her master back, tightening her ponytail mid-fight. Later, the two leave and Y/N can finally concentrate fully. _

_ “Finish,” Mace says the sign of the end of their training session and Y/N withdraws her lightsaber, breathing heavily “Well done young one,” Windu compliments “I can see you becoming a great jedi knight with the way your training is developing,” _

_ “Thank you master,” Y/n responded while bowing her head. _

_ “Don’t get cocky like Obi-Wan’s apprentice though,” he warns “I might just have to send you back to the younglings,” Y/N lets a smile out at that before grabbing her water bottle “Dinner is in an hour. Go clean up then try to meditate before young Skywalker comes searching for you,” _

_ “Of course, Master,” Y/N nods. She had so much respect for Windu, he trained her from the age of 11 onwards and cared for her how Y/N imagined a father would. _

“Y/N?” Anakin’s voice breaks through and Y/N opens her eyes slowly “We’ve arrived” he gently shakes her and she groans “Come on, this isn’t an afternoon nap,” he says as gently as possible “We have things to do,”

People to kill.

The two had travelled to  Mustafar , having made a quick plan on what they were going to do. They had to kill the Separatists; they couldn’t let the war rage on. They would have other problems to deal with, and they could always blame Palpatine for any problems that arose. Him not being able to protest to any accusations would come in handy.

Anakin helps his wife get up, leading her across the hot planet. Y/N Prepares her mind for the fight. The Separatists only had blasters and it would be easy to disarm and kill them, but that’s not what she was worried about. She was worried about the families of the Separatists: the spouses and children, the innocent ones. They weren’t all bad people, and they were correct in believing that the Republic was corrupt. However, no matter which side won, Palpatine would still have gained control. Y/N thought she would feel guilty, but instead she felt oddly powerful. She bested the puppet master of the Dark Side. She’d killed the most powerful Sith lord, and she felt brilliant. She’d always underestimated her power, yet Master Windu always insisted she was a great Jedi and would become a valuable member of the high council in the future. Windu… No, she was getting rid of those thoughts, focusing on nothing but her determination. 

Anakin walks through the building and towards the room where the separatists were scheduled to be. Anakin and his wife put their Jedi hoods up. “We were expecting merely one of the Chancellor’s new apprentices, not two,” A Separatist says and Y/N smirks under her hood as her and Anakin force the two doors down, trapping everyone in.

“Yes well, he hasn’t really had the opportunity to communicate.” Anakin sarcastically remarked and Y/n chimes in with, “Especially, since I detached his head from his body.”

Eyes widen as the two ignite their matching blue lightsabers, easily blocking blaster shots and entering the main room. Y/N gracefully manoeuvres through the numerous enemies, blocking bullets, stabbing and slicing. When they leave, several body parts lay separated from where they were once attached. Anakin pulls his hood down and pulls Y/N into his side as they walk back to the ship. He could feel her guilt, however, through it all he could feel her try and crush it.

The two get back to their ship and Y/N taps the top of R2’s head before sitting down. “Try to rest darling, you’ll need it,” Anakin kisses her forehead and sits down in the pilot's seat, sending orders to R2 whilst he prepares for the trio to return to Coruscant. 

Y/N doesn’t dream as she naps in the uncomfortable co-pilot chair. When she wakes, she’s greeted with the Coruscant sky, speeders rushing down below as Anakin and R2 fly over, towards Padmé Amidala’s apartment.

“We need to call a senate meeting,” Anakin explains, “You’ll talk to Padmé and see if she can help us,”

“What are you going to be doing?” Y/N asks tiredly, squinting her eyes at her husband suspiciously.

“Don’t worry, I just need to tie up a few loose ends,” Anakin reassures her, putting his hand on her knee. 

The ship lands on Padmé’s balcony and before they leave, Anakin grabs his wife by her hips, pulling her into a hug. “I can sense your inner turmoil,” he whispers into her ear, “You’ll be fine, and I’ll be back as fast as I can. We can do this,” he promises, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

“Are you sure?” Y/n meekly whispers, a striking contrast to her warrior persona.

“Positive,” Anakin leans down to kiss her and Y/N has to go on her tip-toes to reach him in her flat Jedi boots. Y/N opens the door and the two step out as Padmé runs onto the balcony 

“You two are okay!” She sighs in relief, hugging Anakin first, then Y/N. “They’re saying the Jedi are dead! That the clones killed them!” Padmé rambles while Y/N grabs her hands in an attempt to comfort her. 

“I’ll explain. Okay?” Y/N promises, looking over to Anakin. 

“Unfortunately, I must leave you two,” Anakin starts, walking towards his ship.

“Why? What’s happening?” Padmé asks panicked, “Ani…?”

“I told you,” Y/N promises, “I’ll explain.” Padmé nods, leading Y/N into her living room. Y/N turns back and Anakin nods before going back into his ship.

“What’s happened?” Padmé asks when they enter the living area. Y/N looks down at her hands awkwardly, trying to think of how to properly approach this conversation. It’s silent for a while and Padmé gets closer, reaching out for her friend.

“I need you to call a Senate meeting,” Y/N finally voices and Padmé raises an eyebrow in confusion.

“Why?” Padmé steps forward even further and grabs Y/N’s hand delicately. “Is it about the clones?” Padmé asks, unsure if she wants to know the answer.

“I can’t explain Padmé, please trust me,” Y/n says, avoiding eye contact.

“I don’t know if I can, Y/N,” Padmé slumps onto her sofa. “They’re saying the clones malfunctioned, they don’t know how many Jedi are dead… and the remaining Separatists are going into hiding! Something terrible has happened,” Y/N thinks back to slaughtering the Separatists as she sits next to the senator who is clearly freaking out. Padmé’s breathing becomes uneven as grabs the armrest and presses a hand to her forehead. “None of us can get in contact with the Chancellor. I don’t even know if I could do it!” Padmé then lowers her voice “There are rumours that he's been...murdered,” Padmé harshly exhales at the dark thought.

“Deep breaths,” Y/N tells her friend, holding her at arm’s length. “I’m sure everything will be fine.” Padmé complies and Y/N lets go of her. “I need you to at least try for me, okay? It’s important,” Y/n says, trying to prevent her voice from wavering.

Padmé looks reluctant and Y/N sighs, trying her best to get tears to well up in her eyes, “Please?”

“Okay,” she says finally and Y/N hugs her tightly. “Thank you.”

Padmé makes Y/N some tea before she leaves to try and call the meeting, leaving Y/N to wait for Anakin. As she sits in the silence, Y/N tries to keep her mind blank and attempts to meditate, to bring herself back to the force. Yet, she still finds herself thinking back to hours before, in the chancellor’s office. She ran into the room before her master fell. Did someone push him? Was he missing a hand, or was she imagining that? 

No, she wasn’t. Who did that? Palpatine? Anakin…? Would he have done it? He knew how close the two were. Y/N even compared it to the relationship Anakin had with his own master. Master Windu raised her, he taught her not just about the force, but about everything. He was like a father or an uncle. Deep down, Y/N knew who most likely did it. But she didn’t want to ask. She didn’t want to know if her husband killed him. Because sometimes, ignorance is bliss.

“Y/N?” Anakin’s voice rings out and the woman looks up, realising her tea was cold in her hands.

“Here,” the woman stands, putting her tea on the side as she walks over to Anakin who had just entered.

“Is she doing it?” Anakin asks almost immediately.

“Yes,” Y/n nods, grabbing her husband’s hands, looking up at him “But the senators know, there are rumours about Palpatine and the separatists.”

“Did you tell Padmé anything?!” he asks, panicked, ripping himself away from her in anxiety and Y/N quickly grabs his face.

“No, No of course not!” She instantly replies.

“I’m sorry, sorry,” he quickly apologises for his outburst, pulling Y/N into him by her hips “I have a gift for you, before the senate meeting,” he whispers into her ear.

“Really?” Curiosity is evident in Y/n’s voice.

“Yeah, come on,” he grabs her hand and leads her out and into the ship, “I thought you could use something to make you look more like a powerful empress and less, Jedi-like,” he says as he picks up a black fabric and hands it to her.

“Right,” Y/N notes as she opens it up and is greeted with a stunning black dress made of a sheer fabric “Oh my…”

“I thought your first fancy dress should be a gift from me,” he jokes and Y/N hugs him tightly, only letting go to kiss him instead. The two break apart when Y/N gets a notification on her holopad. She takes it out and checks said message that broke them apart.

“The meeting’s in an hour,” Y/n reads aloud.

Anakin and Y/N worked hard in that hour, sorting out their story and how they were going to announce everything. When they passed over the Jedi temple, Y/N could swear she saw lightsabers clashing with clone troopers’ bullets… Maybe she was imagining it.

With ten minutes to spare, Y/N gets into the dress, looking at herself in the bathroom mirror of the senate building near where her and Anakin would sit in Palpatine’s old place in the centre of the arena. The dress was tight in the upper half, then around her waist it loosened and reached the floor. It’s made up of the same fabric as the cape which is attached by the shoulders and the high neckline. Y/N would have never dreamed of wearing this before. But now she could see herself being dressed in extravagant fabrics and jewels all the time. She looked pretty. No…

“Stunning,” Anakin says from behind her.

“I do look good, don’t I?” Y/N half jokes as she twirls and faces her husband.

“Like a true Queen,” Anakin winks and Y/N laughs.

“Well, that’s good since we’re about to basically tell the Republic we’re their new rulers and if they protest, we’ll kill them,” Y/n responds.

“Ready?” he asks and they link arms, walking out.

\---------&\---------

The two sit in Palpatine’s old space. A dark shadow is cast over them and the Senators look on curiously. Y/N flicks her hand and the lights flick on. Gasps fill the room. That was not Chancellor Palpatine. It was a pair of Jedi Knights, Y/N L/N in a dress the Jedi would be embarrassed to see her in and a man in a cloak sitting next to her.

“Not expecting this, were you?” She smirks, standing up confidently. “Some of you may have heard of the rumours. About the clones, the Jedi and the Chancellor,” most people nod “Well, to put it simply,” she takes a deep breath before continuing,  _ “The Republic was corrupt!” _


	4. The Speech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of Murder
> 
> Find me on Tumblr - @wishiwasanavenger
> 
> I hate to be someone who asks for comments and Kudos. But they really are appreciated! I'd love to hear your opinions or ideas for future chapters!

_“Not expecting this, were you?” Y/N smirks, standing up confidently. “Some of you may have heard of the rumours. About the clones, the Jedi, and the Chancellor,” most people nod “Well, to put it simply,” she takes a deep breath before continuing,_ _“The Republic was corrupt!”_

“Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith lord!” audible gasps can be heard from where she’s standing “The Jedi were informed of this. And, Mace Windu took a team of Jedi to capture him. However, things escalated and The Chancellor engaged them in a fight. Mace Windu killed the Chancellor!” Y/N lies easily “In the process, killing himself,” a few senators look down solemnly, Mace Windu was highly respected. 

“The other Jedi present were murdered by the chancellor. Before his death, Palpatine managed to order the clones to execute an order, an order which wiped out all Jedi,” Y/N looks down, trying to compose herself, “We don’t know who survived, but we will search! The Jedi order will not die!'' Cheers surround her and Y/N nods slightly, appreciating the positive feedback.

“Some of you may be wondering who will replace the Chancellor and others may be curious as to why I'm standing before you...That brings us back to the Jedi. We have been maintainers of the peace for centuries. We were never corrupt. We were trustworthy and respected not only among the republic, but to all across the galaxy.” Senators nod “That is why, I…” she trails off, looking down at Anakin, still covered by his hood “We, are the best candidates for the position,”

“Who’s we?! Who’s that next to you!?” someone shouts, effectively cutting Y/N off.

“As I was saying,” Y/N looks over at the male senator, enunciating every word, “The Jedi were not corrupt. They maintained peace and were trusted. I am a Jedi, you know that. I have the privilege to say that I call a great number of you friends,” Her eyes search for Bail Organa and Padmé, where both of them stare in shock - Padmé in half horror “while others have seen me in action. I have helped you protect your planets for years. I believe I am more than qualified for the job,” 

“Now, as you were asking Senator,” Y/N glares at the man who cut her off, “You may be wondering who is next to me. Well, that brings us back to the Chancellor’s death. Anakin Skywalker and I discovered this together. But Anakin was the one who informed the Jedi of Palpatine being a Sith lord. He is the one who saved the republic from a future of corruption! You may know him as the ‘chosen one’. And, you honestly may not know what that means. But he is promised to bring balance to the force!” 

As Y/N goes to start speaking again, she feels a delicate touch on her hand, and she shares a glance with her husband, who is slowly standing up. Y/N takes this as her cue to sit. They briefly discussed their plan, yet she was unsure what he was going to say. Anakin removes his hood and only a few gasps can be heard within the arena. A few guessed it was him, Y/N and Anakin were known to be ‘close friends’.

“I, unlike Y/N, have not met as many of you. This is because her focus has always been insistent on helping people. Helping _your_ people. This is why she is perfect for the role as leader of the republic. She will help us rise. She will unite us! She will help us become a glorious empire! And, as your new empress, she will listen to you! She will utilize what the Jedi taught her to make the galaxy better! The very same teachings you admire,” Anakin stops to breathe.

“The Jedi have raised me as the chosen one, I know about balance. Yet, I can only bring balance to the force. However, Y/N, only she can bring balance to the galaxy!” Applause fills the room, and Anakin puts his hand up to pause them - he wasn’t finished. “If any of you disagree, need I remind you of the numerous times Y/N had risked her life for you and the people of the Republic. How she puts her life on the line every day to ensure your safety. Many of you may remember the attack on Coruscant a few years ago. Y/N was the leader of the investigation and brought the bounty hunters to justice! This further proves that she cares for the lives of every politician in this room, every fallen Jedi and every Citizen!” The applause resumes once more and Y/N stands, grabbing Anakin’s hand subtly from below the senate's view.

“As your New Empress, along with Anakin - my advisor - I promise we will bring back the peace and balance, as it was prophesied to both the Republic and the force!” She nods, ending her’s and Anakin’s shared speech and clapping fills the room - louder than ever. 

The Senators slowly filed out. Meanwhile, Anakin and Y/N moved down to the Chancellor's office closest to the senate arena. The main office would have to be repaired and have the bodies cleaned out. The two planned on keeping their old apartment near the Jedi temple, but also take the apartment the chancellor got. They also had a plan to go to the Jedi temple following the meeting, to make sure there was not too many damages and that everyone was safe. Y/N knew that there would be a few casualties, but hopefully the younglings were safe -they would be the easiest to persuade that Y/N and Anakin were now in charge.

The two had just settled into the place when a knock came from the door “Y/N, It’s me!” Padmé’s voice rings out and Y/N opens the door with the force from her spot at the desk where Anakin sat opposite her.

“Padmé, Ani and I were about to head out,” Y/N grimaces when she notices the sense of urgency surrounding Padmé.

“I’m sorry but I was just going to talk to you - as a friend - about well…” Padmé trails off, trying to think of the best way to put it “everything,”

“I’m afraid that may have to wait,” Y/N stands up and walks over to her friend “I really am quite busy, we have to go to the temple,” 

“But -” 

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, I promise.” Y/N kisses her friend's forehead as her and Anakin walk out. Anakin gives Padmé a comforting pat on the shoulder while walking away.

Before the trip to the temple, Y/N gets back into her Jedi boots and puts a cloak around her, trying to hide the expensive gown. When they get out of Anakin’s speeder - R2 beeps happily at them. They immediately see clone troopers’ bodies laid out on the ground; Y/N instinctively turns away. Those were people. People who the Jedi fought alongside and they had to kill them to protect themselves. Anakin grabs Y/N’s hand,

“We’ll get through this - together.”

“Yeah,” Y/N gulps, the two begin walking towards the temple they once called home. The two search the place looking left and right until they stumble upon the younglings training room. They immediately spot the younglings hiding in the corner, a few Jedi standing with their lightsabers drawn. A couple of sighs of relief are heard, mixed with a few “Master Skywalker’ and ‘Master L/N’ s. 

“Where’ve you two been?” A Jedi walks forward “The clones…” They start frantically.

“We know,” Y/N assures her 

“We need to gather all remaining Jedi - including younglings - into the council’s meeting room, we need to discuss the recent events,” Anakin says bluntly and the Jedi nods, going back to the Younglings and the other Jedi.

“I’ll look for anyone else, you explain the situation,” Y/N tells Anakin, giving his hand a quick squeeze before going to find the grandmaster. The explanation they were giving the Jedi was that Anakin is now in charge. He was the last remaining member of the council and with Y/N being Empress, the Jedi have more power and more leeway to do whatever they wanted.

Y/N searches everywhere, yet finds no other Jedi. Her mind wanders to Obi-Wan. Was he dead? Had Cody killed him? Obi-Wan was a close friend of Y/N’s and she knew Anakin saw him as a father figure. If he was dead, Anakin would be devastated. 

Y/N tries not to think about it, walking to the entrance of the temple where Anakin was waiting. “Did you find anyone?” He asks almost immediately.

“No, how did everyone take it?” Y/n asks, worry evident in her tone.

“Pretty well, the younglings took it the best and the remaining Jedi are somewhat sceptical - as they should be.”

“True,” Y/N nods, leaning into her husband as he wraps an arm around her.

“Soon, everything will be fine, we can publicly marry. I can become Emperor and you can return back to the temple - becoming the leader of the new order and teaching the new code,”

“Hm, Empress and Jedi Master, I’m liking the sound of that,” Y/N smirks. Anakin lets out a deep chuckle, leading her out to his speeder.

As the two get back into said speeder, a cloaked figure watches them, tears forming in his eyes “Oh Anakin...What’ve you done?”


End file.
